Possession
by Asiramx
Summary: Julian invites Theresa to play the Ouija board, what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I was on my RP Tumblr account, it's Asktheresafowler btw and I began rping with Askcreepyeyes (Aka Julian Mod) More chapters will be updated soon.**

**This will be updated on my account on here and my DA, I do not want this fic anywhere else.**

**Do not steal this idea.**

**Anyways, I always loved the Headcanon where Julian and Theresa are siblings,.**

**Note: it's**** not canon at all.**

* * *

"Julian?" Theresa calls out to her brother, when she receives no response from elder brother she tries again, "Julian?"

No response.

Theresa sighs in annoyance, probably doing a ritual or locking himself in his closet again, he has been this way ever since ever she could remember, her parents fully support Julian and his creepy hobby, Theresa thinks that she is the only normal person in her house, the only one who buys bright colorful clothing, the only girl who actually acts like normal person, but due to being associated with her brother she became the most unpopular girl in school, she was labeled a freak as soon as they found out that Theresa and Julian were siblings, she sighs at the humiliation she has to go through every day.

"Julian this isn't funny-Mom wants you down for dinner!" Theresa shouts out to her brother, when she receives no response from him yet again, she takes it upon herself to check on him, "Ugh Julian I swear..."

Theresa stomps upstairs in frustration, wanting to eat already. But her family insists on a family dinner which includes Julian, sometimes she has to pretend that she is stealing his blood in order for him to come downstairs for dinner, but it hasn't been working recently, she notices that the Kool-Aid had been missing, no doubt her brother stashed it away from her, so she won't take his "Blood" anymore.

"Why do I have a crazy person as my brother?" Theresa peeks inside his bedroom, His room is painted in Dark purple with white skulls, she notices a pentagram on floor, it's white with black candles surrounding it; no doubt Julian used chalk to make it.

She hears giggling from Julian's room, _found you brother. _She opens the door the door, Julian looks up at his sister and hisses at her.

"Dearest sister, please close the door! Can't you see I am busy?"

"Yeah" Theresa fumes, "Busy being creepy! Come down for dinner!"

"No! I am busy."

Theresa looks down and her eyes widened, Julian is holding onto a Ouija board, she had heard about these before, It was a dangerous game Julian was playing but why is that she can't help but be fascinated by it?

"Where did you get the Ouija board?"

Julian fiddles with his fingers, "Amazon."

"Really Julian?"

Julian smirks, "Come join me sister."

Theresa thought about it, she heard rumors about people getting possessed by ghosts, though she would always dismiss this not really being a believer of any paranormal activity, maybe this a chance to disprove of his theories about ghosts.

"Alright Julian, I'll play."

"Excellent!" he places the Ouija board gently on the floor, he gets a class cup from the box and places it on the board, "Put your fingertip on the cup sister."

Theresa places her finger on the cup and waits for further instructions.

"Well aren't you going to ask Mr. Ghost a question?"

Theresa nods, "Are you there?"

The cup did not move for a few moments, Theresa sighs rather disappointed and somewhat relieved.

"You see Julian? There are no such things as ghost-"

She is interrupted when the cup began to move, it moves around the board and stops at "Y" and then the cup moves to the letter "E" and last but not least "S"

_Yes._

Theresa freaks out and clings onto her brother, Julian embraces his sister immediately sensing the panic look on her face, he pats her on the back, "It's alright they won't hurt you"

"Are you sure?"

Julian nods, "Positive."

It is now Julian's turn to ask the ghost a question, he puts his fingers on the cup, "What is your favorite thing to do?" he asked. It moved. This time spelling out: "Scaring your sister"

Theresa pales.

"Stupid ghost" She finally managed to say.

Her baton suddenly hurls out the window.

Theresa let out a scream.

He held his sister close. "Shh it's alright." Julian pats her head; he turns his attention on the Ouija Board. "Um Mr. Ghost she didn't mean to offend you."

Theresa begins to shake badly, ghosts exist? That means that Julian is right, he had always been right and she didn't believe him, she didn't want to play this game. She wants out, this is scaring her. What happens if this ghost is violent? Mom and Dad won't like the fact that their house is haunted by ghosts, she concludes that Julian is most likely will be put to blame for the house being haunted by ghosts.

"Ask a question sister."

Theresa hesitates before putting her finger on the glass again, "Can you possess someone?"

Julian suddenly turned to her. "Yes it can" he answered.

Theresa blinks, "It can?"

"Why of course" Julian did not sound like himself. Someone else completely different.

"Julian?" She begins to notice this, "Are you okay? You don't sound like your normal creepy self."

"You asked if I can possess people sweet cheeks" the voice sounded like a mature woman's voice.

Theresa finally put the pieces together, Julian is possessed by the ghost and this was all her fault, if she didn't asked that stupid question, Julian would still be here.

"Get out of him right now!"

"Why? I want fun for once in my life" He stood up.

"NO!" Theresa tackles Julian to the ground, "Get out of my brother!"

He fell back but caught himself on the wall. "No" he answered before tripping her, by bringing his leg against her ankles. Then running out of the closet. What kind of mayhem would this spirit cause in Julian's body?


	2. Chapter 2

I like to address something to the that one person that reviewed this story, Um...DUH! I know that, that's why I said it isn't canon, I knew that they aren't siblings but I thought it would cool if they were, I saw a headcanon of it. **PLEASE READ MY AN BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY.**

Not Canon: Means it isn't or hasn't been confirmed in the show, I had warned people before they read the story, next time look at my authors notes before reading my story it will benefit you in the future and plus,

Theresa is an unpopular student if you watched the latest episode.

If I sounded rude then I apologize that wasn't my intention.

* * *

Get out of him! _Get out!"_

His fist connected with her cheek. "Not until I've had my fun!" The female spirit yelled through Julian's mouth.

Theresa is stunned when Julian hit her, he knew it wasn't Julian hitting her, but it was the ghost who did it, a nasty bruise began to form on her cheek, she presses her finger on her cheek and winces; the ghost had really punched her hard.

"This isn't your body!" Theresa shouted at the ghost, "Get out!"

The ghost was furious. "And how do you think I felt being stuck in your brother's closet for years?!" He glared at her.

"I don't care! I just want my brother back!"

"Calm down sweet cheeks. I'm only going to use him for a while… unless I really like his body and want to keep it for myself" He gave her a devilish smile.

"GET OUT!" Theresa warns the ghost, "Get out or I'll make you."

"NO!" She screamed at the top of Julian's lungs. What were their parents going to think? Theresa would be in so much trouble!

Not able to take the word, "No." Any longer, she grips the sleeve of Julian's and jacket and will not let go.

"No!" The ghost said again, he pulled away, trying to get free from her grasp. The ghost refused to be put back in that closet!

Theresa will not let go of her brother, there has to be something she can do to get rid of this ghost that is inhabiting Julian's body, she had learned how to perform rituals like this, but she could not remember how, it has been a long time since she has done such a thing, but she is really determined not to let this ghost walk free with her brother's body.

Suddenly in Julian's voice it said. "Oh dearest sister… I'm alright" Little did the baton twirler know that the ghost was tricking her.

"Julian?" She looks up at her brother, "Is that you? DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Her lip starts quivering.

"I promise I won't" he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Let's go to bed" She planned on sneaking out when Theresa least expected it.

She grips onto him tighter.

"Sis you're making me uncomfortable"

"I'm starting to think you are lying to me." Theresa says looking down.

"I assure you she's gone"

Wait a minute, How did Julian know the Ghost was a girl? He previously called the ghost, Mr. Ghost. Something wasn't right, that means that the ghost was still in Julian's body! Oh how Theresa was almost fooled by that ghost.

"Odd, I don't recall you knowing the gender of the ghost, you called it Mr. Ghost."

The ghost began to panic, "Hey look a picture of Randy naked!"

Theresa did not look amused, "Nice try."

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" He begged, struggling.

"Not until you leave my brother's body."

"Not until I had my fun Baton Twirler!"

Theresa scans the area, there must be a book of getting ghosts out of a host's body; Julian had all sorts of books in his small library. Some contained information on graves/death, information of mental diseases, and even one contained recipes. No ghost book on his shelf, however under the covers of his bed.

"Guys and Ghouls, A guide to the spirits" Was the book legit? It had such an awful pun in the title.

Theresa eyes the book and shakes her head the horribly punned book; she opens the book and starts searching a solution to her problem.

"You can let me have my fun" The spirit answered, with Julian's arms crossed.

AH! She found it, Chapter 7, How to rid a host of their ghost.

"Finally, now to get you out of my brothers body"

"I hate you" Julian spit at her, though it was the spirit talking.

"That's wonk of you to say." She whimpers, she starts reading to herself.

Directions stated to make the host drink 8 ounces of holy water. However who says Julian would hold still for that?


	3. Chapter 3

Urg, I kind of hated the way I ended it. Meeeeeh, I wish I can be more descriptive, I blame laziness.

* * *

Theresa thought to herself, where can she find Holy Water of all things? She scratches her head, but then it clicks in her head, she snaps her finger when she figures it out, she knew where the holy water was, how could she have forgotten? It's in her parents' bedroom, she glances at her brother who is still struggling to get out of his sisters grasp, now there is a different problem. How would she make Julian swallow 8 ounces of holy water? She looks over at the bed sheets and grabs them, she rips them off Julian's bed and ties his hands up; she used a separate sheet to tie his legs.

What are you doing baton girl?" He hisses at her.

"You'll see." She leaves the bedroom and enters her bedroom and scans the area until she finds what she is looking for, there lying on her parents counter is the bottle full of Holy Water, she grabs the bottle and races towards Julian's room.

"Don't you dare" He glares at her as soon as he spots the Holy Water, His eyes became full of rage and hatred.

She holds up the bottle, "Open your mouth or I'll force it down."

"Julian will never forgive you" The spirit hissed, trying to play with her mind.

Theresa sighs not really wanting to do this the hard way, she forces his mouth open and makes him drink the holy water, Julian choked on most of it, he drank a lot of it down. After the whole event he just sat, wide eyed for a moment.

"Julian are you okay? Are you back?" She asks leaning close to him.

He blinked for a moment. "Back from what?" It was like it never happened in his mind. "What's going on? I need to tinkle!" he wiggled.

Theresa sniffles and embraces her brother, Julian would've embraced back, but his hands and legs were bound. "I'm back from where? Did I take a trip?" he asked, confused.

"You were possessed by a ghost!"

"I was? So cool!" He didn't see how serious the concept was.

"No it's not cool, it was scary!" she shouted, she couldn't understand how he thought it was coo-right this was Julian she was thinking about; of course he was going to find it cool.

"Hm… Was the ghost that scary?"

"Yes," She nods, "very scary, I thought I lost you and she slapped me."

Julian felt a slight tug at his heartstrings. His sister actually worried about him… He embraced her close. "I'm sorry she did that to you"

Julian notices the nasty bruise on her face, it's not taking up her whole cheek but it's big enough for everybody to see, he lets go of her and gives her a reassuring smile, "Let's get some ice for your cheek" he suggested.

Theresa nods

He led his sister down stairs, and opened the freezer, retrieving some ice, he laid the ice pack on Theresa's cheek; she winced in pain when the ice hits her cheek. She held one hand on the ice pack, she is glad that her brother is back to normal; everything is back to normal. Well sort of, nothing is ever normal in her home, not that it will ever be normal, she doubt her parents will notice the holy water missing, her parents barely use it.

"Will some ice cream cheer you up?" he felt awful that it was his hand who caused her cheek to swell, Even if he didn't have control.

"Can I get chocolate?" She asks smiling, it's her favorite flavor.

They walk out together hand in hand, Theresa didn't normally walk around holding her big brother's hand, but today she made an exception, There is a favorite ice cream parlor they both go to near by their house. "Do you think I can get strawberry sauce on mine? I can pretend it's blood~"

"_No _Julian." Theresa sighs, "Please don't, I don't want to get weird looks."

"Oh Theresa there's nothing wrong with getting weird looks!" he giggles.

She smiles to herself, she would rather have a creepy brother than a possessed one any day.


End file.
